Love letters through time
by Captain Emma Swan Jones
Summary: short story of CS love letters through time based in WWII warning: sad at the end and is not historically accurate so you know rated T in case


Love letters through time

 **12 October 1939**

My Love,

It has only been a few weeks and I miss you more than words can say. It's been tough without you by my side, but I promise you once the war is over I'll come back and we can start a family of our own, don't ever think I would ever leave you. The war has only just begun and I'm scared as hell.

Remember love, I will always love you, no matter what,

Killian.

 **13 October 1940**

My love,

I heard about the Blitz in London and I'm terrified, I don't want to lose you. I miss you so and I wish I were back home with you in my arms. If anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself, not in the slightest. Please love if you get this letter please tell me you are all right, it's killing me not know if you are okay.

Love, just give me a sign please?

Killian.

 **14 October 1941**

My love,

I keep writing to in hopes it'll keep me going, in hopes that you're going to get these letters, that when I get home, I will see your beautiful face and kiss you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear, telling you how much I missed you all these years. Throughout the two years I have been here I've lost many companions, made friendships and most of the time lost the friendships to death, to Nazis. David for example, he was my best mate and I lost him.

Love, I need to hear your voice, it has been two years, two years of losing companions to this bloody war, I need this war to end, I need my home and you're my home.

I love you,

Killian.

 **15 October 1942**

My love,

I have no idea if you're receiving any of these letters, but I hope you are. The war is getting worse day by day but everyday I am here is a day closer to coming back home and to be in your arms once again. A couple of days ago we saw some Jews being taken from their homes and being sent to Auschwitz, we wanted to do something about it, but we couldn't. It broke my heart to see parents and their children being separated. If that was my child and I couldn't do anything, I'd die trying and that is exactly what I am doing, I will fight for my country and defeat the Nazis or die trying.

I hope I will see you soon, and if I don't just know that I love you,

Killian.

 **16 October 1943**

My Love,

There was surrender at Stalingrad; it was Germany's first major defeat. Every defeat that happens to Germany is a step closer to home, to you. I have told you this many times but I have missed you so much for these past 4 years I have been at war, people are saying that the war will be over soon and maybe it will, maybe I will see you again.

Love, when I come home not if, I promise we will be a family and have a child of own and keep him or her safe and we will tell them stories of how we met and how we fell in love and everything that a child needs to know about its parents.

I love you,

Killian.

 **17** **th** **October 1944**

My Love,

As I am writing this, I need to tell you something - I was shot. They are trying to fix my wound but it's close to my heart I don't think I am going to make it.

Remember love, I loved you until my last breath, I love you Emma Swan you will always and forever be in my heart and I will never forget you, goodbye my love,

Killian.

After her husband Killian Jones left to fight in the army, Emma Swan found out she was pregnant, with a baby girl and on the 14th October 1940 Lilith Milah Swan Jones was born at 7lb 8Oz. Emma received the letters that Killian sent her throughout the years up until his death, but she never wrote back because she had a feeling she knew his fate right from when he left to go to the army. She wished Killian met their daughter and on the birth of their daughter Emma wrote a letter to Killian that said:

My Killian,

As I write to you on 14 October 1940, I wanted to tell you that I've given birth to a lovely baby girl. I named her Lilith Milah Swan Jones; she has your blue eyes and your smile. I miss you so much and I wish you could meet her and when you come home you will, I will tell her how her father fought for his country and how he loved his wife and daughter more than he could ever describe in words, even if he never knew her I know he would love her because she is his just like I am yours.

No matter what comes of you Jones, I will always love you, and I know that you fought for your country, and would do anything to defend and protect it or die trying.

I love you Jones, never forget that,

Your Swan.

Emma did send the letter off in the end but it was the only letter she wrote to him, and it never reached him. He never got to meet his daughter and he never got to hold his wife in his arms once last time before he died, which was something he dreamed about doing from the minute he left his home in London.


End file.
